Waiting For Your Love
by MinniMoy
Summary: Aku melihat kedua sahabatku berlarian di tengah ladang. Mereka tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Aku heran kenapa mereka masih mengatakan 'Kau juga sahabatku' padahal mereka tidak pernah mengajakku bermain bersama.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , Abal!**

**Yeah, This is My Fict**

**Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Flame**

**.**

**.**

"Forehead!" Teriak Ino dari kejauhan saat melihat Sahabatnya—Sakura Haruno. "Darimana saja kau ini? Ku cari dari tadi tapi tidak ketemu." Ino mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

Saat Sakura merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, ia langsung menghentikan larinya. "Sory Ino-pig, aku tadi pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta tanda tangannya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah berlari-lari.

"Eh memangnya ada urusan apa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Urusan yang err— menurutku sangat tidak penting." Ino mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua. Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu memasang muka sedih.

Ino pun tak sanggup lagi. "Ada apa sih? Kok mukamu kelihatan sedih dari tadi?" celetuk Ino tak sabar. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku ya?"

"Ah tidak kok. Apa-apaan sih kau ini. Kalau ada apa-apa kan aku selalu cerita padamu. Kau kan sahabatku sejak kecil." Sakura terpaksa harus berbohong demi semuanya.

.

.

"Pagi!" Sapa seorang lelaki yang baru memasuki kelas. "Ada apa denganmu? Kelihatannya sedang senang." Tanya pemuda berambut jabrik. "Ah tidak ada hal penting kok" Jawab pemuda berambut raven.

"Main basket yuk!" Pemuda berambut raven tersebut mengambil bola basketnya di bawa mejanya. Dia berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket dengan diikuti pemuda berambut jabrik.

"Ups, maaf aku tidak sengaja, Sas..suke-kun." Pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Yaya tidak apa kok Saku-chan. Hai Ino" Jawab pemuda yang namanya dipanggil Sasuke-kun oleh Sakura. Pemuda berambut raven—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai juga, Sasu dan kau? Aha, Naruto." Ino menyahuti sapaan yang ditujukan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto membalas sapaan Ino dengan senyum.

"Yasudah kami mau ke kelas dulu. Kalian mau main basket kan? _Byee_." Sakura dan Ino melenggang menuju kelas mereka

.

.

"Eh, Naruto itu kok keliatannya akrab banget ya sama Sasuke? Padahal kan dia baru 4 hari di Konoha ini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, lalu dia kembali menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya. "Yaiyalah Ino-pig mereka kan udah sahabatan dari kecil. Naruto dulu juga temenan kok sama aku sebelum dia pindah ke Tokyo."

"Hah, Tokyo? Dari Konoha ke Tokyo? Ngapain dia pindah." Ino penasaran.

Sakura sedikit kesal karena Ino bertanya sebegitu detailnya tentang Naruto. "Uhh kau itu mengganggu pekerjaanku saja. Katanya sih ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan ke sana."

"Oh." Ino ber-oh-oh ria mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Eh kau sedang menulis apa, forehead?" Ino menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang di tulis Sakura di bukunya.

Sakura pun tersentak. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kolong mejanya. "Ah bukan apa-apa. Hanya ringkasan pelajaran."

Bel masuk berbunyi. Siswa-siswi Konoha—Playgroup, Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior, Senior—School masuk ke dalam ruang kelas masing-masing.

.

.

"Pagi anak-anak." Seorang pengajar yang usianya masih cukup muda. Kakashi Hatake.

"Pagi." Jawab siswa kelas 8A itu dengan serentak.

"Hari ini kita akan mengulas kembali pelajaran minggu lalu mengenai gangguan-gangguan pada sistem peredaran darah. Dan yang akan kita bahas hari ini adalah Leukemia. Leukemia adalah—"

Siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut duduk tertib—layaknya anak-anak TK— terkecuali Shikamaru. Ia asik sendiri dengan mimpinya. Dengkurannya yang cukup keras terdengar oleh Kakasih-senpai yang tengah menerangkan Leukemia di depan kelas. Kakashi pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melemparkan spidolnya ke meja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun kaget. Ia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ahh, troublesome." Dengan nada yang berbisik.

"Hei Nara, jika kau memang tak ada niat mengikuti pelajaranku, keluar saja." Shikamaru hanya mencibir.

"Sudahlah anak-anak, biarkan saja dia. Kembali lagi ke pelajaran kita. Gejala-gejala dari penyakit ini adalah perasaan lemah atau lelah, sakit kepala, perdarahan dan mudah memar, gusi-gusi yang berdarah, tanda-tanda keungu-unguan pada kulit, atau titik-titik merah yang kecil dibawah kulit dan nyeri pada tulang-tulang atau persendian-persendian." Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya setelah menegur Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara yang benar-benar pemalas.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menggigil hebat. 'Kenapa 'ia' datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini' pikirnya. 'Mengapa harus pada saat ia ada di sekeliling teman-temannya.' Ia pun tak kuat lagi. "Permisi, aku izin ke toilet sebentar."

"—Oh ya, silahkan Sakura."

.

.

Sebenarnya ia tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya sampai ke toilet. Tapi ia terus berusaha berjalan. Sebelum sampai di toilet, ia keburu pingsan. Untung saja saat itu ada Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sakura, Sakura. Bangun!" Naruto tampak gelisah. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto terus menggoyangkan lengan sakura. "Sebentar aku akan mencari bantuan."

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Ia berlari menuju ruang UKS. "Anko!"

"Iya ada a—?" Naruto menarik tangan Anko terlebih dahulu sebelum Anko bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tolong aku! Aku tidak kuat membopong tubuh Sakura sendirian. Dia sangat berat sekali." Naruto kebingungan.

"Oke. Ayo kita angkat bersama-sama"

.

.

Naruto terus menunggui Sakura. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura. Ia terus memegangi tangan kanan gadis yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Yah— sejak dulu.

_Flashback On_

Someone's POV

Aku melihat kedua sahabatku berlarian di tengah ladang. Mereka tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Aku heran kenapa mereka masih mengatakan 'Kau juga sahabatku' padahal mereka tidak pernah mengajakku bermain bersama.

Mereka hanya mengajakku keluar rumah. Sesampainya di tempat bermain, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya, aku ingin dekat dengan gadis pujaanku—Sakura Haruno.

Aku ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku ingin membuat pipinya merona semerah tomat ketika aku memujinya.

Tapi yang sanggup kulakukan hanya, duduk mematung dan memandanginya. Serta memandangi kejadian itu.

_Normal POV_

"Sakura-chan, ini aku buatkan bandana untukmu. Aku buatkan dari bunga-bunga ini" Sasuke menunjuk bunga-bunga dibelakangnya.

"Wah, bandananya cantik sekali. Aku suka Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke-nya dihadapan Naruto yang terdiam membisu.

"Sama-sama, err Saku-chan. Kau semakin cantik memakai bandana ini. Aku semakin sayang padamu." Pipi Sasuke memerah saat mengucapkannya.

Sasuke juga sukses membuat pipi putih Sakura memerah. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Sasu-kun."

_Back to Someone's POV_

Hatiku bagai tersambar petir yang menggelegar. Aku langsung berlari pulang ke rumah. Masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mengunci diri dari dunia luar.

Aku tak sanggup untuk berada di sini lagi. Bahkan untuk saat ini aku lupa cara bernafas. Dadaku sesak. Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri dan merasa semuanya menjadi gelap—.

_Flashback Off

* * *

_

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga. Saya mengetik fict ini dalam waktu satu setengah jam dan mendapatkan idenya seperempat jam sebelumnya. Sungguh fict dadakan. Hati saya sedang kalut saat itu dan ingin sekali mengetik sesuatu. Dan akhirnya, jadilah fict gaje ini.

Oke sekarang saya hanya meminta REVIEW dari readers sekalian *mohon-mohon*. Saya masih baru di ffn ini^^ Mungkin typo-nya banyak atau mungkin bahasanya. Jadi tolong beri saya saran. Tolong jangan di flame ya ini fict pertama saya loh.

Arigatō


End file.
